


Flufftober #21: "I don't understand"

by NeelyO



Category: The Great British Bake Off RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Flufftober, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: After the finale celebration, Henry needs to tell Michael something.
Relationships: Henry Bird/Michael Chakraverty
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13
Collections: Flufftober2020, Neely's Flufftober 2020





	Flufftober #21: "I don't understand"

Filming for the finale was over. Michael and Henry had plenty of pictures taken with their friend David, the winner. There had also been photos with all of the bakers. _And_ all the families. _And_ all the crew. 

The final bakes had been sampled by everyone and the crew was beginning to clean-up the remains of the celebration, even as Michael and Henry dawdled, checking to be sure they had their phones, saying final goodbyes to Alice in advance of their get-together next weekend, walking slowly to the car park.

“Michael,” Henry stopped him getting in his car with a hand on his arm. 

“Yes, H?” 

“I just need to get it out before we separate for the week. I like you.”

Michael looked quizzically at him. “I don’t understand. I like you too.”

“No. I _like you,_ like you.” Henry raised a single eyebrow at him.

Understanding dawned and the dimples appeared. Henry couldn’t help but smile back.

“How utterly convenient, H. I _like you,_ like you, too.”

Their normal good-bye hug transformed into the sweetest first kiss Henry could have ever imagined. Sweeter than the best Bakewell tart.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Flufftober! I'm doing what I can to get little balls of fluff out into the world this month.


End file.
